nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackburn Royal Center for Religious Survey
]] funded the Blackburn RCRS, making it a Royal institution]] The Blackburn Royal Center for Religious Survey, often abbreviated Blackburn RCRS, is a Lovian scientific research center operated by Blackburn University and funded by HRH King Dimitri I of Lovia. It was founded November 11, 2009 and has its headquarters at Blackburn University, Noble City. The center's primary goal is to gather information on religious demography in Lovia, and to examine the results. Also, the Blackburn RCRS examines religious texts and sources. The center's library offers a wide range of Bible texts and related sources. Blackburn University invested about 2 million US dollars, whereas the King donated 10.2 million dollar to pay for operational costs. There are close relations to the Blackburn Royal Center for Rational Thought and Skepticism. Ongoing research Census of Religious Groups in Lovia, 2009-2010 Purpose Professor Brandon Culligan is organizing an informal census of the Lovian population, in order to obtain correct information on the size and strength of religious and irreligious communities within the country. From the obtained information, statistics will be made on the correlation between religion and place of residence and age, between rationality and place of residence and age, Bible-ownership and religion and rationality, etc. Researchers File:Brandon Culligan.jpg|Professor Brandon Culligan, Head researcher File:Mary Elisabeth Nelson 3.jpg|Mary Elisabeth Nelson, Assistant researcher Methodology Professor Culligan will be aided by his assistant, Mary Elisabeth Nelson, and a group of five voluntary researchers, who will phone 5.000 adult Lovians, from each part of the nation. The researchers will ask these questions, in this exact order: # "Would you or would you not describe yourself as a religious person?" # "Do you or do you not consider yourself rational?" # "What is your religious affiliation, if any? Specify if possible." # "Do you own any religious books or texts?" ## "If yes, do you own a Bible? If yes, which version?" ## "If yes, do you own religious books or texts of a religion that is not yours?" # "Do you have children and are you affiliated with a religion?" ## "If yes, do you or do you not raise your children with values that are characteristic of your religion?" # "What is your city, town or hamlet of residence?" # "What are your origins, ethnically?" # "What is your year of birth?" Progress # November 11, 2009 - Research request accepted. # November 14, 2009 - Research has actually begun. Results The first partial results have been publicized November 31, 2009. These revealed some very clear correlations: * More people own a Bible on the countryside, while inhabitants of Noble City and Newhaven more often own religious texts of religions they don't adhere. * Atheism and agnosticism are largely based around Noble City and Newhaven, while Catholicism is greatly represented in Hurbanova. * About 80% of religious people consider themselves rational. 95% of the irreligious people do the same. The correlation exists, but is unclear due to the subjective nature of the question "Do you consider yourself rational?" Complete results will be publicized in February 2010, according to Professor Culligan. Research on Bible Study and Translation in Lovia, 2009-2010 Purpose and methodology Professor Reginald Holmburg and Hannelore Pinnoo of Blackburn University, Newhaven shall conduct research on how Bible study occurs in Lovia, and how it differs from Bible study in other nations. Also, Lovian Bible translations, or other Bible translations popular in the nation, will be examined and compared. The most common translations are the LSV, the Authorized King James Version, the New Revised Standard Version and the New American Standard Bible. The results of the census by Professor Culligan, especially question 4.1, will be linked to Professor Holmburg's research. Researchers File:Reginald Holmburg.jpg|Professor Reginald Holmburg, Head researcher File:Hannelore Pinnoo.jpg|Professor Hannelore Pinnoo, Second researcher File:Kurt Apperton.jpg|Kurt Apperton, Assistant researcher File:Jeremy Major.jpg|Jeremy Major, Assistant researcher File:Hope Diaz-Jackson.jpg|Hope Diaz-Jackson, Assistant librarian Progress # November 12, 2009 - Research request accepted. # November 15, 2009 - Research has actually begun. Results Results will be published in Spring 2010. Planned research Research on Irreligious Communities in Lovia, 2010 Professors Brandon Culligan, Fatima Ilyas and Judy T. Pennington plan a survey on the different irreligious communities in Lovia, and their strength. The research methods are not publicized yet. Researchers File:Brandon Culligan.jpg|Professor Brandon Culligan, Head researcher File:Judy T. Pennington.jpg|Professor Judy T. Pennington, Head researcher File:Fatima Ilyas.jpg|Professor Fatima Ilyas, Head researcher. See also * Blackburn University, Noble City * Religion in Lovia Category:Scientific research center Category:Trading Quarter Category:Noble Educational Corporation Category:Blackburn University